Her Champion
by Kiaira
Summary: After dealing with cheating after cheating with her boyfriend Yamcha, Bulma decides its time she made a positive change in her life. She takes up boxing lessons as an outlet for all her anger and resentment. Its there that she befriends her instructor, but could there possibly be more than just friendship?


**A/N:** I wrote this actually in November of last. It was originally a song fic to the song, "All I want to do is make love to you." But heart, but it changed very quickly after the first scene. As...well it just didn't work with the song at all. So this is an A/U fanfic, set on Earth, as in our earth. No aliens or anything. And its a straight up Bu;ma and Vegeta fanfic. There is also two sex scenes in this story. One at the beginning and another at the end. So you've been warned.

I hope you'll enjoy, since I worked hard to write this last year. And for whatever reason I never sat down to edit it until now. If people enjoy it, maybe I'll re-write it as a full on story. We'll see what you all think first.

Please read, hopefully enjoy, and leave your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of its characters. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I am just a raging and broke fangirl. So please don't sue.

**Her Champion**

Bulma rested against her boyfriend, Yamcha. They were watching television in her parent's basement. They were silent as they watched an action movie that her boyfriend had chosen. She felt a pain in her stomach as she lay against him. She had found out earlier that he had cheated on her once again. She felt angry, but unlike all the other times from before she didn't bring it up. It felt like she had done this a hundred times already, and she just didn't seem to have the energy to do this again.

For once, she felt sorry for herself. She always got angry and blamed him, but this time, she felt that it was her fault. She knew for a long time that before she dated her boyfriend that he had a strong sexual history, and was use to getting it rather often. Bulma was a virgin, and she hadn't ever gone all the way with her boyfriend. There had been a lot of petting and touching, but never any penetration. Yamcha never begged her, or tried to get convince her to lose it. He just went out and fixed his urges without her.

She had grown very fond of him in the last two years they had dated, and didn't want to lose him. Despite his cheating, he was a very good man. He never raised a hand to her, or any other woman. He was a very talented baseball player in college, and was three years older than her. Bulma was only eighteen, but because of how smart she was, she was actually in University with him. Both were home for the weekend. He was visiting his family, and she hers.

She didn't know what to make of the cheating this time. She wanted to point it out, but for some reason, she just couldn't this time. He was the first boyfriend she ever had who looked at her and told her he loved her, and really meant it. He was the first boyfriend who hadn't tried to pressure her, and frankly, her parents loved the man. His only real problem was a commitment to one woman.

She wanted to be that woman, and had been at a loss of what to do to save their relationship. All this cheating had honestly broken a lot of her self-confidence. She was finding herself always asking herself what she was doing that was making him cheat on her. And with all the intelligence that she had, all she could figure was that it was because of her. She hugged his arm tighter.

"Yamcha?" she said in a low voice.

Yamcha looked at her. "Yeah babe?"

She knew what she had to do, but didn't know how to say it. So she did the best she could to express herself physically instead of audible. She reached over and placed her hand on the zipper of his pants. He smiled at her and leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She doubted he got fully of what she was trying to say to him. She had used her hands on him in the past, and he was probably assuming that this was no different. She felt her cheeks go warm as she unzipped his pants, and used both hands to pull his pants down and free his penis from his briefs. He leaned over as he kissed her, and her fingers began to rub and tease his shaft.

She moved her position so that she was sitting on her knees beside him on the couch. He was in his same sitting position, but his hand moved to her upper arm, and held on there, feeling her whole arm move as she stroked him.

He broke his kiss away from her and gasped. "That feels nice," he told her. She said nothing and began to rub harder. She was rather use to actually physically doing _this_, but she admittedly wasn't use to the noises his made. It made her uncomfortable, as it made her a little excited. As a virgin, she didn't like that feeling in the least.

"Oooh, no one touches me like you do Bulma," he said sharply as her began to move his hips, moving with her hands. She often wondered if he ever meant that when he told her that, or if it was just a line. She tried to pretend that she had no doubt about his words, and tried to thank him as she squeezed tighter and rubbed all the harder.

She felt nervous as she moved closer to him, started to place kisses on his neck. She had never done that while doing this for him in the past. He seemed to notice this change, and one of his hands guided its way to her hair, and placed it on top. He held it there as she kissed all the sensitive placed on his neck. While doing this she was trying to find all the courage to tell him that she wanted to go all the way. She didn't _feel_ ready, but she didn't care. She needed to save this relationship.

She couldn't find the courage to say anything, but she released him, and began to use her hands to unbutton her blouse. His eyes fell down to the sight of her bra being revealed as she unbuttoned the top. She felt her cheeks redden as he looked at her. She slowly removed the blouse. Yamcha knew that she was inviting him, and he moved over her to kiss her. Yamcha had always been a good kisser, and easily made her heart leap into her throat. He moved further over her, and forced her on her back on the couch. His hands were on her bra, feeling and moving over her breasts. She felt her nervousness become even more so as he self her breasts through her bra. That didn't last as he moved her bra up over her breasts, revealing them to Yamcha.

The movie was still playing, and it was also the only light in the room. That didn't stop Yamcha from enjoying the view. His mouth were on her mounds, which caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She never imagined that he would do that. She felt the pulsing get harder in her groin area. She had felt the ache down there many times before, and she had even taken the time to take care of it herself, but this was different. She supposed it was because it was because someone else was doing this.

His hands moved up her skirt, and then to her panties. She gasped loudly, as her hips jilted. His fingers wasted no time in moving inside her underwear and to her opening. Yamcha broke from her breasts, and moved off her. His fingers continued to play with her. She cried out, and tried to cover her mouth as she gasped harshly. She could feel her insides become wetter as they slid inside of her, and moved around. She looked up at him, and watched him as he teased her. He was watching her, and was smiling at her.

"Bulma, your body is ready," he told her. She nodded quickly. She felt herself become even more nervous than before, but she continued to let him know that she was willing to go forward. He stopped and pulled his fingers out, but then removed her underwear. He also took the time to move her skirt up out of his way.

He leaned over her, and positioned himself over her. "I'm going to put it in."

"Be gentle," was all she could say. He nodded, and moved it to her entrance. She held her breath, and waited for him to enter her. She gasped hard when she felt the head of his cock move into her. And then she felt her virginity being taken by him as he slid into her fully. She grabbed onto him and pulled him to her. She buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. She had never felt anything more painful in her entire life.

Yamcha placed a kiss on her forehead, and one of his hands wrapped around her. "It's okay. It's okay."

"It hurts," she sobbed.

"I know it must, but be strong for me," he whispered into her ear. He drew out of her, and slowly moved his length back inside her. She cried again, but the sound was muffled against his chest. Any pleasure that she had felt from him before, wasn't there now. All she felt was the pain that was ripping through her with every stroke he made inside her. She could hear him grunting. He was getting pleasure out of this, and she wasn't. She didn't blame him, as she was sure it was because it was because it was her first time.

His thrusting became harder, and faster over the next few minutes. She knew that he assumed it must have not been hurting that much, because she was no longer sobbing. And in truth, it wasn't hurting that much anymore, but she could still feel a sting every time he moved inside.

"I'm almost there," he gasped.

"Yamcha!" she stated. "Please don't release inside me."

He nodded and groaned at the same time. He pumped harder now, and his thrusts were quicker, and the sounds of him being pleasured were all the more intensely heard in her ear. He suddenly pulled out of her, and began to stroke himself as his head fell back and he reached his orgasm.

She felt shivers go up her spine as she felt his semen spill over her stomach and pubic area, but she had no orgasm. That was the least of her worries. She held onto him tightly still. Her eyes were open and she was staring off into space. She hoped this was enough for him.

8 8 8

Months had passed, and Bulma and her boyfriend Yamcha were still dating, and they were having sex a couple of times a week. It had gotten considerably better for her, but she wasn't always able to reach cloud nine like Yamcha could. It would depend on how much foreplay they had. Sometimes Yamcha would just want a quickie, and if that were the case, she never got enough pleasure to orgasm. She never complained to Yamcha about it. Things were so much better between them. She hadn't once caught him cheating on her, and as far as things were concerned, they were happy.

It was close to the end of the university school year, and Bulma was studying for exams. Around this time of year, she pretty much locked herself up in her dorm room to study. She didn't want to be distracted at all. She loved her boyfriend, but school was her number one. Education was everything.

Or so she thought. She heard a knock on her door, and she answered it in surprise. Everyone knew she was studying hard this time of year. "Hello," she greeted Launch. Launch was a fellow student who was going to university with Bulma with a rugby scholarship, and a good friend of Bulma's. She was dressed up, very nicely and looked like she was going somewhere. It was a Saturday, so she didn't see why not.

"Hey there," she greeted Launch. "What's up?

"It's about Yamcha," she told her seriously.

Bulma felt dread fall over her. Launch was very social, and she went to all kinds of student parties for the University and college kids. Launch always ended up seeing something. Bulma sighed. "He cheated on me again...didn't he?"

Launch nodded sadly. Bulma fell against her door frame, and felt herself becoming dizzy. Launch moved to catch her friend, and took her under the arm and behind her back. "Come on, we'll go sit down."

"Launch...what did I do wrong?" she stated. Her eyes were watering, and she began to let tears run down her face. "I tried so hard."

"Bulma, its okay, get the hang of yourself. This is all him, not you," She sobbed harder and leaned on her friends shoulder.

"I gave my virginity to him just so he'd stop cheating...how could I have been so stupid?"

"Bulma, get a hold of yourself," Launch cried.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore, and broke free from Launch's grip, and rushed past her, taking off in any direction that wasn't here.

She ran as hard as she could. She moved past other students on the dorm property, and she just kept on running. She continued even after her throat began to burn, and even when she tripped and fell from being blinded by her tears. She jumped back up and continued going. The university was right down town, but she didn't care, and continued to move along. It was just about midnight, and it being a weekend night, there were people everywhere. She didn't care, and ran as far as she could still. She got to a place that wasn't as full of people. It was away from the bar district, and was where some boutiques were, all closed this time of night. She moved to dash across the street at full speed.

Cars were coming. And when Bulma moved across, she lost her footing, and fell foreword. The car was so close that it didn't have time to stop, even as it was slamming on its break. Bulma froze in her place, like a deer caught in head lights, just like she currently was like.

"Fucking lunatic!" she heard a sharp voice cry. She didn't have time to look around for it, but just before the car hit her, but just as she suspected it would hit she felt someone grab her by the back of her shirt, and lifted her and move her just out of the way. She was wearing a very baggy tee-shirt, and as it was pulled, it cut off her air flow, but as she was lifted and moved, at a very fast pace, she could see her being moved from the middle of the road, to the other side of the road. She was dropped on the sidewalk. She gasped for air, as her tee-shirt was no longer digging into her throat. She was trying to catch her breath, and her eyes turned to look up at a man who was standing over her, looking down at her. "What the hell were you trying to pull woman? Trying to get yourself killed?"

She wasn't trying to kill herself, but she would be lying if she said she didn't care if she got hurt. Her falling down so many times and getting up back again were proof of this. Now that she still and on the side of the road, she noticed how much she was bleeding from her knees from where she had fallen so many times since she ran from her dorms. She shook her head.

"No," she replied. She moved her position so that she was not putting any weight on her knees, so she moved to sit on her bottom. She winced felt the pain run through her body now.

He looked down at her knees. The jeans she had been wearing were torn through and were stained with her blood. He noticed, and leaned down. "What the fuck did you do to yourself?" He didn't seem amused, and seemed more annoyed than anything.

"I fell," she replied. "A few times."

He leaned down, and looked at her knees at a closer glance. "You're going to have it bandage these up really well."

Now that he was close, she got a better look at him. He was very thickly built, and was only wearing work out clothing. He had a muscle shirt on, and sweat pants. His hair was unexpected. It was as dark as night, and it broke all the laws of gravity. He was also scowling, which freaked her out a little. He turned away from her, and was still knelling down. "I just left the boxing gym around the corner. Come with me, we'll get it bandaged."

Bulma had heard that there was a boxing ring around here. A few students went there. She had heard that they went there a few times, but that was about it. She heard it was located near a popular restaurant, and that was about it. She sighed, and she moved across the pavement, and shyly crawled onto his back. He lifted up with an incredible ease. "So, mind telling me what the hell happened?"

He had begun moving, and was obviously trying to make conversation with her, even if it was just awkward, considering he had a tone that really said, 'I don't give a fuck.'

She felt herself become shy as she spoke. She doubted a man like him would actually give a rat's ass. "I found out that my boyfriend had cheated on me...I just kind of lost it."

"What? First time that ever happened?" he asked.

She sighed. "No..."

He made a noise that pretty much let her know that he was annoyed by her comment. "It's complicated...but I'm back to my senses now."

"Great...," he replied. "It just took you nearly getting killed to do that."

She expected him to say that, and honestly it was fair. She had completely lost it, and he was the only thing that kept her getting herself killed. "Thank you for saving me."

"What did you think I was going to do? Let you get splattered all over the road?" he growled. They came to a stop in front of a brick building, and using one hand, he reached into his gym pants, and pulled out a set of key. He was strong enough to hold her up with just one arm. And he easily opened up the door with one hand. He moved her inside, and placed her on a bench right by the entrance. "Stay here."

She nodded, and watched him place his gym bag down, and move into what looked like an office on the other side of the boxing ring that was in the centre of the room. She could see him shifting in there, and then came back with a large white box. It was a first aid kit without a doubt. He knelt down in front of her.

"Are you done with these jeans?" he asked. She nodded, but before she could say another word, using his bare hands, he ripped at her jeans, tearing them off at the knees where they were ripped from her fall already. She yelped in surprise. He grunted. "The only other way I was going to get to your knees was if I took your pants off, and I thought this would be quicker."

Her cheeks went red, and nodded. She would have preferred his ripped her jeans now too. She just wished that he had given her some fair warning in advance. He already had the first aid case open, and was getting some supplies to clean her wounds. "So, who are you?"

"Vegeta," he answered matter of factly.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Bulma," she answered.

He looked at her strangely. "As in?"

"Bulma Brief's."

"Are you Doctor Brief's daughter?"

She nodded. "Yeah I am. You know him?"

He had begun wrapping her knees up now, and was working away and nodded as he worked on her legs. "My mom did. They worked together."

"Really? Who is she? Maybe I know her," Bulma cried.

He shook his head. "She's been dead for twenty years, I doubt you know her. You're what...eighteen? Nineteen?"

"I'm nineteen," she answered. She wanted to say how sorry she was, but he seemed like a very angry person, and saying that may actually get him mad at her. She didn't want to deal with that on her hands now either. She looked around the boxing centre. "Do you own this place?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just a boxer here. I know the owner really well. He gave me keys so I could train extra outside the normal hours."

He finished one leg, and then moved onto the other. She watched him as he skilfully wrapped her wounds. She knew that boxers got injured a lot, so she knew that he must have a lot of experience in doing this to himself, even though her injuries were different than that of her knees. "So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours, woman? What's so great about him that at the knowledge of him cheating on you, you throw yourself in traffic?"

"I didn't throw myself in traffic, I tripped! And for your information, I gave him my virginity just to keep him from cheating! And to my knowledge, he hasn't done it in a while, not until I was too busy to fuck him!" Bulma snapped at him. She felt bad about it, but honestly, she was tired of people judging her about her relationship with Yamcha. He started to laugh, which just made her angry. "What the fuck!?"

"And here I thought you were just a whiny little bitch, but you have some fire in you," he told her. He finished with her second knee, and then closed his first-aid kit. Then he picked it up and stood up, but he still looked down at her. "Here's a word of advice. Men think with their cocks, especially at your age. Dump him and get over it."

"I am going to dump him," she cried. "I gave him a piece of myself long before I was ready. He has taken too much from me, and he isn't going to stay in my life just to fuck me over again."

Vegeta still chuckled. "And you have lot of rage in you too. Don't you have any way to perhaps burn it off?"

She looked at him, and shook her head. "I jog, but that is about it."

He seemed to be deep in thought, but he was still frowning, just like he had been since they first met. "How about you take up boxing? I'm here until midnight most nights. I could get you started. Might come in handy if you ever wanted to beat that boyfriend of yours face in."

She actually began to laugh out loud. She half covered her mouth as she did. He looked at her, and crooked his head to one side. "Oh, no, no I'm not laughing at you. It's just the idea of me punching him it in the face, it's priceless!"

"Just a yes or no," he replied.

She gave him a weak smile as she looked down in her lap. She had to think about it. She didn't know what she was should say. But then Bulma looked up at him. "You know what, this maybe the change up I need. So, sure I'll take you up on the offer. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just something to work out in," he told her. "We have all the equipment here."

She stood from her sitting position on the bench, and nearly fell down, but she caught herself. She smiled at him. "When do you want me to come?"

"Like I said, I am here every day until midnight. You can come anytime you like between 6PM and midnight. Just ring the doorbell, since the door will be locked. If you come, you come, and it not, not. It's up to you."

She felt a genuine smile cross her lips a she heard his words. "Thank you so much. I may not come until after my exams are over, but you'll be sure I'll be here in a week or so. And...thank you for saving my life Vegeta."

He grunted and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

8 8 8

Bulma didn't like being reminded about being cheated on. She hadn't heard from Yamcha, but she had heard from everybody else. Everyone was talking about Yamcha and his behaviour at a frat house that night. Including how he made out with two girls who had a mud wrestling fight. She hadn't been how sure that part of the story was, until pictures started to show up on Facebook. That is when Bulma got angry. So angry she couldn't study, and she actually went out for a walk. And during that walk she actually threw a rock at a stop sign as hard as she could. It hit it with a clang, and bounced off back into the ground. She swore, and nearly burst into tears on the sidewalk.

She didn't want to be this way anymore. She didn't want to be angry. And she knew that she would be, until Yamcha at least talked to her. After those pictures went on Facebook, Yamcha knew he was caught, and that he was fucked. He was avoiding her, and she was angrier than anything. She wanted him to be man enough to confront her, and deal with the problem he caused.

She screamed as she kicked the same rock she had thrown. It flew into the middle of the road, and came to a stop after a few rolls. She sighed and moved back over, towards her dorm. As she walked she pulled out her cell phone, and began to dial Yamcha's phone number. She brought it to her ear and let it ring a few times, and then she got the machine for the hundredth time.

"Yamcha, I know you are avoiding me. I know what you did, and you know what you did. I am tired of your bull, and frankly, I'd like to end this on a mature end, but you are proving me otherwise of your maturity. I really thought it had something special, but Yamcha, you are just pissing me off. If you don't call me, I will make your life a living hell!" she screamed. She hung up the phone harshly and nearly threw it on the ground. She could feel herself begin to lose it, and all she could think about was she wanted to smash his head in.

She moved out of the way, and rushed back to her dorm room. She wasted no time in stripping, and changed into her work out clothes. She packed a bag, and put on a coat, and left her dorms once again. This time she couldn't help but move further down the street and continue back down town, just like she had a week earlier. This time she was in a freer state of mind. And all she wanted to do was to punch something, and she knew who could help her out.

She was quick getting to the gym. She stood in front of the door for a few moments, and then reached out and pressed the doorbell. She stood in the door for a few minutes, and then heard feet moving across the floor, and moving towards the door. Then she heard a click, and the door opened in front of her. She stood nervously, even after she saw Vegeta.

He seemed surprised to see her, and she was just as surprised herself.

"Vegeta, hi," she greeted.

"Woman, hi," he replied. She could tell that he was surprised that she had actually taken up his offer. To be honest, she was too, but now that she was here, she was glad she had taken it. He moved, giving her room to go inside the small entrance. She moved past him, and went into the gym. She heard the door close, and she turned to look at him as he too came into the gym.

"So, you want to learn how to box?" he asked. "You're serious about it?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Well, let's get you come gloves, and I'll get you started," he explained.

He motioned her to follow him, and she did just that. He took her to the room beside the small office he had gotten the first-aid kit from, and moved to an open cage. There were hooks everywhere, and boxing gloves where hanging on these gloves. "Most of the professional or serious boxers have their own gloves, but we have all kinds of spares here." He grabbed one of her hands, and held it up as he examined her fingers. She freaked a little when he suddenly grabbed her hand like that, but after he started to examine them, she calmed down enough. He let her hand go, and turned to the cage, and started to search though the gloves. He found a small pair, and took them off. "These are a pair meant for small hands, since you have rather small hands."

He passed them to her, and she took them from him. She examined them. Even if they were meant for small hands, they still looked huge. "Now, I'll take you to a punching bag, and see how you punch."

She nodded, and followed him again, this time to a corner, where a very large punching bag hung from the ceiling. The size of it intimidated her so badly, but none the less, she put the boxing gloves on. Or started to. He placed his hand on hers, and shook his head."We gotta tape your hands up first."

She noticed that his were taped up. She removed her hand, and nodded slightly. Vegeta went to the table right beside the bag, and picked up one of many rolls of special tape. "Give me your hand."

She gave in to the request, and lifted her hand, giving it to him. He didn't take her hand, but undid a little bit of tape. He pressed the tape to her hand, and began to wrap her hands with tape. He was quick with one hand, and finished it in no time. And then he moved to her other hand, and did the exact same. When he was done, she lifted her hands to look at them.

"Why do boxers tape their hands?" she asked.

"Two reasons. The first one, it protects the knuckles and other bones in their hands, but secondly, it helps you hit better," he explains. "Make a fist, feel the power."

She closed her right hand into a fist, and brought it up to examine her hand. It was a little hard to close her hand, but when it was closed, her fist felt rock hard. "Ah, I feel what you're saying."

"Now, show me your best punch," he motioned at the punching bag. "Just show me where you're at for aim and strength."

She nodded, and then slipped on the boxing gloves. Then she tried to make a fighters pose she had seen on television. She had her legs parted, and bent, and both her gloves hands were in front of her. She took a moment to take in the pose, and get use to the feeling of the gloves on her hands. Then she struck forward, throwing her right glove into the mid-right of the bag. It moved and swung off to the side. As it came back, she used her left hand, and threw another punch into the bag. It went off into another direction again. Vegeta grabbed the bag after this swing, and stopped it.

"That wasn't half bad," he told her. "You probably won't be actually boxing for a while, but I'm still going to train you the right away." She nodded as she tried to soak in the words he was giving her. He picked up something that was near the ring in the centre. He picked it up, and put it on his arm. It looked like a shield, but it had a target on the centre of it and looked to be made of some sort of foam. She watched as he took a defensive pose. "This is your target." He motioned for the bull's-eye on the cushioned subject he had on his arm.

She took a position and began to throw punches like she had moments earlier, this time, she hit, but missed the target, but her punch was still on the foam. She grunted, annoyed, but threw another punch, this time again missing her target. "Again," he ordered.

She moved into position and tried again, and threw another punch, again missing the target. "You have a lot of great strength, but you aim is shit. Keep your eyes on the centre, and don't look away, not even for a second."

She nodded, and tried to keep her eyes on the target. As she punched she felt her eyes glance away for just a moment at her fist, and then again to where she wanted to hit. She knew the moment she glanced back her target wasn't going to be made. So when she hit the same place again, she heard Vegeta growl. "Don't take your eyes off the target."

She tried again, forcing her eyes to go as wide as possible, and put more into concentrating on keeping her eyes open than on her strength. She willed her eyes to stay in place, and her fists to follow. She was surprised when her first punch it spot on, and thrilled when the second punch hit the same place. She grinned and felt like doing a small victory dance (she was able to restrain herself).

Vegeta seemed proud of her too. "You hit them on target, but there were two problems. One, your strength suffered greatly, and two, let's see if you can do it again without looking deranged."

She burst out laughing. "Well maybe my deranged look will frighten off an opponent or detract them long enough to beat them."

He seemed amused by her comment, but he didn't let it stay on his face long, nor did he express it into words. "Again, more strength, and less crazy."

She tried to not laugh any harder, and repositioned herself again, ready to put everything into this set of punches.

8 8 8

Bulma went three times a week to the gym to learn more about boxing from Vegeta. Together, they had agreed to the three times a week, and what time she would show up. He was a very determined teacher and knew exactly what he wanted from his students. Though in these last few weeks he admitted that she was the first one he had ever taught. She was impressed by this news, because he was a natural.

He demanded only the best from her and made her repeat exercises even after she had them down pat. He wanted to make sure that she was beyond perfect. She didn't mind that at all actually. She strived for perfection in her school work, so a hobby was no different for her. So when she was working out and being coached by him, she felt nothing but a drive to be better than most. And she had no plans to be involved in competitions that were involved in boxing normally.

She could feel herself becoming stronger, more powerful and confident. It was a great way to burn off all the frustration she was feeling, especially involving that of the continually stupid Yamcha. It had been almost two full months since she had left him a message on his voice mall, asking him to talk to her like a mature adult. He did no such thing. So, Bulma took matters into her own hand, and made their break-up Facebook official (gasp).

She had always considered it official, but some people assumed they'd be back together in no time. The moment she posted her relationship status as single, everyone on her Facebook seemed to gasp out loud. She received comments such as, 'Good for you!' 'OMG, 4 realz?' 'Wanna get coffee sometime?' 'Oh...Bulma, do you want to talk about it?' and many 'What happened?'

She didn't let any of that bother her, and continued on with her life. And now that she was working with Vegeta on training, she had a place to put her anger, and was able to let it out and forget about it. She could relax and be the best she could be at other things.

And today Bulma was punching at the bag like a pro. And all she could feel was energy unlike she had ever known as she punched and beat that bag in. She continued to beat in the bag, for the longest time, only taking a break when she heard a snap against her boxing glove. She stopped, and took a step away from the swinging bag. She took her hands out of the boxing glove and stretched her fingers.

Vegeta has been practising on another punching bag and stopped when he noticed her taking a break. She wiggled her wrists around, letting them snap a little. She looked at him when she noticed that he as glancing her way. She sent him a little smile, and turned back to giving her attention to her wrists. Bulma started to remove the tape. She thought she had enough punching for the night. Now that Yamcha was long gone, which meant that most of her stress was gone, and so she didn't need to blow off steam like she once did. She stilled planned to come here though. She was enjoying her boxing very much. It was a positive outlet for her.

She turned to Vegeta and noticed that he was looking her way. She gave him a soft smile, and then turned back to the equipment she had been using. She started to put it away and clean it up a little. She moved back to the back room, and placed the boxing gloves in their shelf. She moved back to the main room in the boxing gym. It was there that she took noticed that Vegeta was removing his own gloves and tape. "Done for the night to?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder at her, and nodded. "I think I am."

She seemed surprised. She turned to look at the clock. It was only 9PM. He always went all out until about midnight before going home. "That's unusual for you." He shrugged, and tossed his gloves in his gym bag. He was an interesting man. He was either foul mouthed, or had nothing to say. She was almost getting use to him and his sharp personality. She sent him a smile, and reached for her jacket. As she put it on, she watched him, as he did the same.

"Do you maybe want to go get a drink?" she asked.

He seemed surprised, and took a moment to think about it. He zipped up his jacket, and then picked up his gym bag. "Yeah, I suppose."

She laughed. "Don't get overly excited," she teased. She got her purse from the bench near the entrance and placed it on her shoulder. "But seriously, nothing big, just a beer or something else to drink. And hey, if that's not your thing, there is a coffee shop that is open still around the corner."

He nodded. "A beer is fine." He took the gym's keys out of his pocket, and watched as she walked ahead of him, and went outside into the cold. He was behind her, and finished the lock up. He turned off the lights, and locked the heavy door behind him.

She turned back to face him. He finished locking the door, and put the keys back in his pocket. "Where to?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Anywhere," she replied. She looked up and down the streets. It was a week night, and there wouldn't be too many people out at the bars. Anywhere would be quite. She remembered that there was a sports bar just up the street. She pointed in that direction. "There's a place up in that direction."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know that place. Let's go."

They moved in that direction together. They stood side by side as they walked in the direction same direction. It was a small street, and they quickly arrived. Bulma was the one to who went in first, opening the door. She held it open for Vegeta, and he followed her in. Bulma stood there for a few moments, looking to see a place to sit. Vegeta moved beside her, and pointed to a seat and table at the back wall. "There."

"That's a great spot," she told him.

Bulma again was the first one to move forward. She took a seat when she made it to the table. Vegeta joined her. She removed her coat, and looked at up at the bar. "My treat. What would you like?"

"Whatever's on tap," he answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she replied.

She stood from her seat and moved to the bar with her purse in hand. She went to the bar and smiled at the bar tender. Her smile, which had gotten her a lot in life, got his attention. "What can I get for you?" he asked in a flirty tone and he leaned in.

"Two beers on tap," she replied.

"Coming right up," he stated. He turned from her, and moved to the taps.

"Bulma?"

She turned to the direction she had heard her name. Her eyes were wide with surprise. It was one of Yamcha's baseball team mates. He was a nice guy, but very loyal to Yamcha, especially when it came to his cheating. She tried to look like this didn't surprise her. "Hey Takashi," she greeted politely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," he replied. "We're going to the regional this year."

"Yeah, I heard. Congratulations," Bulma smiled. "You all work so hard, so it is well deserved."

Takashi noticed her attire. "Where are you coming from?"

She noticed that she was wearing her work out pants, and a skin tight belly top. She blushed a little bit, but she answered honestly. "I'm coming back from a boxing class. I joined one recently."

"Really? You boxing?" he asked.

"Miss, your beers," the bartender cut in.

She turned to look at the bartender, and she gave him the money. She waited for the change, but turned back to look at Takashi. "Yeah, pretty surprising I know."

She received her change, and placed it in her purse. She took the mugs and nodded at him. "Well, I gotta go, nice talking to you."

She turned away from him, and moved back to the table with Vegeta. His eyes were on her, and he watched her as she passed him his mug. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Takashi," she answered. "He's a team mate of Yamcha's. Just saying hi."

She took a long drink from her beer. She sighed. Vegeta hadn't touched his drink yet, and he was still looking at her. He was still looking at her, even after he placed her drink down. She felt a little paranoid, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking about. "What it is?"

"I dislike team mates, they are too loyal to each other off the field," he answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"It is when it involves an ex-girlfriend, who is seen sharing a drink with another man," he replied.

She sighed. He was right. She placed her head down on the table. "I can't see him calling him though. I mean, he's free to fuck whoever he wants." Bulma was getting angry that she was again talking to him. She wanted to say that Yamcha wouldn't be called, but then again, Yamcha was in some ways unpredictable.

"I don't know, I've never met him, but I do know, some guys get possessive of women if they take their virginity," Vegeta answered.

"Do they?" she asked. She never thought about that, but Vegeta was blunt and to the point.

He nodded. "I had a friend who was hung up on a girl for months after they broke up, just because he deflowered her."

She felt a shiver go up her spine. "You're really making me paranoid."

"I don't mean to, but you have to be careful," he answered.

She smiled. "You're right. You're really wise you know?"

He now took a drink from his beer. "I'm just experienced."

She leaned her hand over and placed it on his. He looked down at it in surprise, and then back up at her. "Whatever it is, I want to thank you for everything you have ever done for me." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and she noticed how wide his eyes were. Even in the slightly darkened bar she could swear she could see him blushing.

She tried to hide the fact that she was feeling giddy by making him feel so embarrassed, so she turned back to her beer and took a long drink from it. She could tell that he was far from use to having someone suddenly kiss him on the cheek like that. He did the same, but trying to drink him his beer to hide the fact that he was clearly taken back by her physical touch. After he finished his long drink from his beer he spoke up, his eyes down in the beer, rather than her. "Seriously, don't mention it."

She had never seen him without an ego before now. He was always so high and mighty, better than anyone else; he was more bad-ass than any other person she had ever known. Stronger, more talent, tougher, and he made sure everyone around him knew it. "I'm glad you saved me that night, and even more that you invited me to learn boxing. It has done a lot for my self-confidence, and I am enjoying it a lot."

"Don't mention it," he repeated.

She knew he was a little uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject just for him. "So, you never told me much about you Vegeta. How old are you? How long have you been boxing? Have you been in any tournaments?"

Nineteen year old Bulma was curious, so when he told her his age, she was surprised. "I'm twenty."

"R-really?" she stated in surprise. He looked like he was so much older than that. She would have thought twenty-six. "You look a lot older."

"So I've been told," he replied. "I have also been boxing since I was about eight years old. And I've been in a few tournaments. I haven't won any titles, but I do very well. Those were in my teenage years. I am currently training for my first light-weight chance at the championship. Which is why I was given a key to the gym for after hour training."

"You're really good," she complimented. "I'm sure you'll do great."

She knew that Vegeta was shorter than the average man, but he made up for it in his build. He was very strong looking, which was intimidating enough just to see the way he was build. His height wasn't an issue for him. He was the same height as Bulma, but he didn't seem to mind in the least.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "I'll do as great as I can."

"And that will be great. You've taught me so much, and I may not have ever seen you fight someone else, but I know you'll do great against an opponent," she exclaimed. "D-do you think I could go to a few of your fights and watch?"

"I-if you want to," he stuttered. He grabbed his beer again and began to drink the rest of it down. She let herself giggle out loud this time, and it made him feel even more embarrassed. She could tell.

"Well, I want to," she spoke. "And I'll be there." She took a drink of her beer, and sat it down. "Make sure you let me know when it is, so I make sure I have all my university assignments done and such."

Vegeta was unusually quite. He was someone who didn't speak often, but this time he seemed rather unsure about this moment. She smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you?"

"I don't get embarrassed," he replied. He crossed his arms, and put that tough front on that he always did when he was trying to establish that he was a big macho man.

"Oh, well if that's the case, you won't be bothered by this," she stated. She leaned over, placing her free hand around her shoulder, and was on him, kissing him. She could feel his whole body stiffen, but his usually crossed arms came undone and moved to her waist. Once his fingers touched her bare back where her belly top didn't cover, his lips moved over hers hard. She was surprised by how intense his kiss was, but she didn't care in the least.

She found Vegeta incredibly sexy. Not traditionally sexy. He was always frowning, and he always seemed to be in a bad mood, even if he actually wasn't. He was blunt, and kind of harsh. He swore a lot, and wasn't afraid to be honest. Despite all this, he was kind, and he seemed like he honestly cared about Bulma, even if it was only as a friend. So when he was kissing her back with a ferocity she had only seen him use against a punching bag, she couldn't help but feel a heat she had only ever known in her fantasies. He had her half on him on the tall stools. He easily held her up. And even after she pulled away for a little extra air, he still held her up on his lap.

"I was far from bothered by that," he replied. She shivered, both by his words and a cold chill that moved up her spine. Someone had just come in from the cold outside, and the cold winter air had travelled back to them in the corner. Out of normal human curiosity, Bulma and Vegeta looked over to the door. Bulma's mouth hung open. Of all the rotten luck in the world. Yamcha had just walked in.

"Crap," she swore. "You were right about Yamcha."

"That's him?" Vegeta asked; thought Bulma was sure he had already figured it out.

Bulma reluctantly climbed off of Vegeta, but from there she stood, unsure what she should do. She was facing away from the direction of the door. Vegeta didn't like that in the least. "Do you want to leave?"

She nodded. "Takashi probably called or texted him, I want to leave before he says or does something stupid."

She knew Vegeta wasn't the runaway type, but he knew that Bulma didn't want to make a scene in a public place. "Put your coat on, I'll walk you home. It's in the direction of my place anyway."

She smiled thankfully, and turned to grab her coat. It was as she was zipping up her coat, that she heard someone call from the other end of the bar. "Hey there, babe!"

She froze in her spot and in mid motion. She didn't turn around, but that was Yamcha's pet name for her, and it sounded just like Yamcha. A Yamcha had that had been slightly drinking. Her eyes travelled to Vegeta, who was glaring in Yamcha's direction. From his glare, she knew it was him who had spoken.

"Hey, Bulma, it's me," Yamcha's voice was a lot closer this time, and Bulma's heart was racing because she knew he was on the other side of the table. Slowly she turned.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

He looked like he had come down here in a hurry, which told her even more that Takashi had contacted her ex-boyfriend. His hair was messy, and uncombed. Chances are he was in bed with someone, because he couldn't have been sleeping at 9:30PM on a weekend, or any other day for that matter.

"I came right down when Takashi told me you were down here by yourself," he continued. "We haven't seen each other in so long, so I wanted to see you."

She could hear Vegeta growl and mumbled something under his breath. She took Vegeta's hand. "I'm not by myself."

That was when Yamcha's eyes travelled to Vegeta. Bulma could tell that Yamcha was visibly surprised, but also not too concerned with him. She felt Vegeta squeeze her hand a little.

"Who's this babe?" he asked.

Bulma didn't actually know what to call Vegeta, but she was too pisses off to actually give a fuck what Yamcha thought they were. In any case, Vegeta and Bulma had a stronger relationship (whatever it was) than Yamcha and she ever had. "Does it matter? We're not together anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha replied. "You said that you wanted to end it face to face, and we haven't been face to face, so we are still together technically."

Bulma felt her face go red in anger. "Yeah, and that was two months ago. You never called me back, or tried to contact me, so I decided to end it on my own. You do realize that I have been listed as single on Facebook for the last six months now."

"You can't mean that you've moved on?" Yamcha looked terrified.

Vegeta had heard enough, and stepped forward. He lifted their clasped hands into view. "I believe this is the answer you are looking for." Bulma tried to bite her tongue to prevent her from grinning. She had no idea what was going on between the two of them, but Vegeta had just really kicked Yamcha in the pants. "And, we were just about to leave for the night."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Yamcha screamed.

Bulma didn't like that they were making a scene like she had been trying to avoid, but the freaked out look on Yamcha's face was well worth it. "The name is Vegeta," he replied.

"Well, _Vegeta_, get your hands off my girlfriend," Yamcha cried.

"Well, seeing as you think we're still together just because you haven't seen me in person to break up with you, you're here now. So, Yamcha, I just want you to know You're a bad boyfriend. Selfish, and cruel. You do realize right that I stupidly gave my virginity to you just so you'd stop fucking around right?" she told him. "And you couldn't even please me. Seriously, one fucking orgasm in the entire time we were having sex. And you couldn't even be faithful to me. So Yamcha, I am telling you now. It's not me, it's you, and we are through!" She could see Vegeta grin from the corner of her eye, and she had to bite her tongue again to prevent herself from grinning. "I am not your girlfriend. I can let any guy I want touch me." Now she turned to Vegeta. "So, let's go."

Still holding hands, Vegeta and her moved from a baffled looking Yamcha, and continued towards the door. It took everything she had to not grin, or say anything to Vegeta, but once they were outside and the cold air hit them, Bulma hugged Vegeta as hard as she could. "You are seriously, the coolest man on the planet."

He laughed out loud; something Bulma hadn't even heard a handful of times from him. She was so glad that she had been there with her. She had a feeling that Yamcha may have put his hands on her if he hadn't been there. "I did nothing. You put the prick in his place."

"Well I had the courage to do it, because you were there with me," she offered. She was smiling from ear to ear now. "Best night ever!"

He was entertained by her words. "It was pretty satisfying, better than that one orgasm?"

She now laughed as hard as she could. "Tons better. I don't know if that is possible, but seriously, worse orgasm ever."

"Is that possible?" he asked.

"I didn't think so, and then he proved it as fact," she told him. She was serious when she told him, but when he laughed, she didn't doubt why. She knew how laughable it was, and frankly, she didn't care. It was funny.

They were both walking down the street, laughing as they went. Then they both heard some screaming from behind them. Bulma felt all the relief she had disappear. Both turned at the same time. And the moment, Vegeta did, he was met with a fist in the face. Bulma yelped. Vegeta stumbled back, and regained his balance just in time to dodge another fist.

Yamcha was the one attacking Vegeta. Bulma could hardly believe her eyes, and stood frozen in her place. Vegeta, who had been learning the art of fighting since he was eight years old, fought back without a second thought. Without his tape to protect his hands, or the extra strength in his fists, he threw one back at Yamcha, hitting him hard in the shoulder. Vegeta's fists were up against his upper chest and his throat, protecting those areas, just like a boxer. So when Yamcha threw another punch at Vegeta's face, his hands were quick to move up to protect his face and jaw. Vegeta in turn, grabbed Yamcha's wrist, and pulled at him, forcing Yamcha to stumble forward. He fell to the ground, and Vegeta stepped back.

"What the fuck is your problem you idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

"You've turned my girlfriend against me, convinced her of things that aren't true," Yamcha cried.

Bulma groaned. "You really can't accept things for what they are can you?"

"Me, turn her against you? I met her long after her current opinion of you was formed."

"You're a bastard and a liar," Yamcha continued to scream, this time climbing back to his feet. "And I'm going to make you pay."

Vegeta sighed. "Bulma, I need to know now; can I beat him to a pulp? Or do you just want me to rough him up."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "He attacked you, do whatever you need to do for self-defence."

When Yamcha climbed back to his feet, he went at Vegeta again, this time at a full strike. Vegeta easily avoided, and in turn, struck Yamcha in the back, forcing him to stumble. Yamcha was pissed now, and went at Vegeta again.

A small crowd was forming, and most of them looked to be Yamcha's friends, and a few of the bar goers. Bulma really wasn't impressed by the childishness of those watching the fight and cheering on. She didn't understand the interest there was in cheering people on as they beat each other to a pulp, especially over Bulma herself. At least Vegeta was doing it to protect her, rather than make her miserable.

Vegeta backed back into someone in the crowd, someone Yamcha knew, and they pushed him forward, which caused Vegeta to try and keep his balance. He was hit hard in the face, and then Yamcha got another hit in, punching Vegeta in the jaw hard. He stumbled as he tried to regain control of the situation, and was able to duck just in time. Bulma could tell that Vegeta wasn't going to let down, which made the pain in the pit of her stomach tighten, and hurt even more.

"Vegeta, this isn't a boxing match! Fight back as hard as you need to," she screamed. The audience were making pushes at Vegeta when he got too close. Which was just making Yamcha have an unfair advantage in this fight. "Be dirty!"

Vegeta wasted no time in leaping to his feet, and going at Yamcha without any fists. He pushed hard against the young man, and forced him down to the ground. Vegeta was now on top, and he was throwing punches in all directions at Yamcha. He concentrated in the chest area for the most part, which caused Yamcha to gasp hard for air. Bulma realized that Vegeta had just kicked the wind out of him. When Yamcha started to gasp for air, he climbed off of Yamcha, and turned to face Bulma.

"Should we g-"

Yamcha kicked Vegeta hard in the back of the legs, which made him fall forward. He used his hands to catch himself. Yamcha jumped on Vegeta and elbowed him in the back. Vegeta hit the ground hard. Bulma gasped and cried out. She jumped from her idle position, and jumped between the two. She was by Yamcha, and kicked him as hard and fast as she could between the legs. Yamcha fell to the ground on his knees. His hands held his genitals with his hands as he was filled with pain like she suspected. And she could only imagine. "What the fuck!" he cried.

"Do not, dare touch him," Bulma cried. She was filled with such anger, and she didn't want Yamcha to hurt Vegeta anymore. Yamcha reached for Bulma, and she slapped his hand away hard. "And don't you dare touch me."

Vegeta was able to rise to his feet. And as he did, he removed his winter jacket. It was heavy and bulky, and she suspected it prevented him from moving as freely as he wanted. "Thank you Bulma, but I am going to finish this."

She turned back to Vegeta. He was a tough guy; she knew he wasn't one to back down from a fight. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Very sure." He spit suddenly, and a little bit of blood visibly left his mouth. He was glaring at Yamcha with a look that she was sure could kill if he tried any harder. She nodded, and backed up into the crowd. Vegeta was wearing his workout clothes only. This included gym shoes, sweat pants, and a muscle shirt. He looked so pissed, and judging by the look on Yamcha's face, he looked very intimidating, and he was having all kinds of second thoughts running through his head. There was no turning back now. Vegeta was very pissed off, and it showed. And now it only took a moment for Vegeta to leap at her ex-boyfriend, and punched him hard in the jaw, and then gave him another punch, this time giving him a hard upper cut. Yamcha fought for his balance, but Vegeta didn't stop, and gave him two more fists in the face. Yamcha fell on the sidewalk hard. He was still conscious though.

Vegeta stood over him. "That wasn't even my full power. If you know what's good for you, you won't get up until after I'm out of sight. Nor will you bother Bulma ever again."

Vegeta moved over to her, and took the coat that she offered to him. He slipped it back on, and zipped it up tight. Bulma's arm went around him, and the crowd parted. She suspected it was because none of his friends wanted to get involved with him. She knew it, since he was scary when he was mad. Even she thought so, but right now, she was incredibly turned on by him. His face was red where a few bruises could probably form from the hits he took to the face.

She looked up at them. "Those look nasty. We better get you home."

He didn't argue, but he also didn't seem too thrilled about it. "Oh come on, let me take a look at them. It's the least you could do for me, seeing as you fight for me. Which by the way is muchly appreciated. I don't know anyone that would have done that for me."

"You're a good kid, you shouldn't have to put up with that kind of crap," he replied, suddenly wincing.

She eased her grip, sure that she had been holding on too tightly or something. "You...think of me as a kid?"

"You're still technically a teenager," he told her. "But there is no offence meant by it."

She frowned as they walked in silence. She didn't like that he called her kid, even if he was now telling her that he didn't mean anything by it. She was a woman. With so many needs, wants and _desires_. Nothing had made things more excited and arousing to her, than the sight of Vegeta fighting for her. And the way he sweated. She couldn't help but find that very attractive, and it had taken her until tonight not to try anything with him.

The true be told, she had wanted to kiss him a lot longer than tonight. Almost a full six months since they started to meet up for practice. She met him there, and was taught by him, though she did everything in her power so that she wouldn't fall for him, since he was so out there the first few times she met him. He was so intense, and he frightened her sometimes, though she knew he would never hurt her. He never backed down from a fight, but she remembered that he once beat a woman. It was in self-defence he said, and he didn't do anything that would seriously injure her. He told her he had only done it a handful of times, and always asked for forgiveness afterwards.

He wasn't religious, but he did give her some mature conversation on her opinion on the matter. She could be honest, and even if he didn't believe, he was respectful of her answer. That was something she liked a lot about him.

She wanted to tell him this news, but it wasn't exactly something she was sure to tell him, but then she thought about how she ended up in his lap earlier this evening. They had met in unfamiliar territory, and it looked like the fruits had been tasted, and well liked.

So, when Vegeta placed an arm around her shoulder, she felt such a warmth fill her up. She wanted to know what it would be like with a real man. One who respected her as a person. What was stopping her was really the fear of rejection.

They passed her dorm building, and he knew it. Neither said anything as they move along, going in the direction of Vegeta's apartment. He flat out told her it was in a frat like house, and it was his only means of living until he started to fight seriously. She didn't care. She was use to men living like men when they were in settings that involved University students.

She moved into him, and leaned on him. "I just want to put it out there, I find you incredibly sexy right now."

"Why, because I beat up an idiot?" he asked.

"Because you stood up for me," she replied. "Not too many guys would go to the lengths you did for me, but that could also because of your huge ego."

He rolled his eyes. She giggled, and couldn't help but laugh at him as they walked, and then they came to a stop in front of a house. He looked at her. "Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, let's go inside."

Vegeta, who was always the quite type, reminded silent, but his hand leaned over to hers, and took it in his. She looked up at him, and smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed him once again. He was quick to put his arm around her, and pull her to him. Her arm was around him a moment later. They kissed more and more harshly. Their lips were moving against the other in a way of need, want and desire. After a moment of his lips being parted, she took the moment to invite him further, and moved her tongue against the opening of his mouth. His tongue moved across hers as well and began to do the same on her lips.

Vegeta was now moving with her. He let go of their joined hands, and placed it around her, to help guide her as they walked. Vegeta moved her up against the door. Now he had one hand in his pocket, reaching for his chain of keys. Skilfully, he unlocked the door without looking at the chain. Bulma would be lying if she said it didn't excite her a little with more talents he displayed in front of her.

The door clicked open, and the two fumbled inside. Once inside Vegeta lifted her and pressed her up against the wall, and was kissing her as harshly as he could. Her hands were everywhere, in his hair and around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned against his mouth and used her arms to pull him even closer to her. She felt him move his hips as they grinded up against her. She broke their passionate lip working, and groaned. She wasted no time in moving to his neck and began to kiss, lick and suck in the croak of his neck.

His hands were on her hips, and his fingers ran up her bare stomach, and then to the hem of her belly top. His fingers played with the hem, before he began to move the top up. She didn't stop him. She knew what he wanted, and frankly, she wanted it just as badly. Vegeta moved them up over her breasts. It had a built in bra, and he had to use extra effort to move those over her breasts, but once they were exposed, his hands were on them. He squeezed them, and ran his fingers over her nipples, making them peak.

She moved to the base of his neck and placed kisses, and then licked every time his fingers moved over her budded nipples. "V-Vegeta," she gasped. She could feel herself become wet as the throbbing in her loins began to feel heavy and like it had a heartbeat of its own.

He lifted the rest of her shirt over her head, and threw it to the ground. Now he moved in to her neck, where he took the time to tease her, the same way she had done to him. She cried out as he hit a particularly sensitive place on her neck. He hungrily began to tease that one area. She moved with him, giving him better access to her neck. As he did this, she began to wiggle her hips against him. She felt him shutter below her, but his sucking became harder and her head moved back as she moaned loudly. She could feel himself becoming hard against her, and the thought of how excited he was, only turned her on more.

Then there was a sound, that brought the two back to reality. Vegeta moved, but he still had her against his body, but he held her there to cover herself up. "Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, we better go to my room."

She nodded, and bit her lips closed so she wouldn't be seen as grinning. Still covering her with this body, he continued to hold her up. To help him out, she kept her legs around him, and had both of her arms around his shoulders. He carried her with ease to the back of the first floor, where Vegeta's room was located. He opened the door, and then closed it behind him. It was with incredible ease, and even more ease when he used his foot to close it behind him. She was laid down on the bed, and he was on top of her. His hands and lips were fondling her breasts, playing with them only a few seconds later.

She moaned and moved her hands against his back. His heavy winter jacket was on, and so she began to tug at it a little. He got the message, and stopped his assault on her mounds. He unzipped his winter jacket, and threw it aside. And then his sweaty muscle shirt along with it. She sat up, and threw her jacket aside with his. Then she disposed of the rest of her shirt, which was still sitting rolled up against the top of her breasts. While still sitting up, he moved in and was kissing and suckling on the base of her neck. Then his rough hands moved down the side of her waist.

She couldn't help but notice at really the lack of words going on between them. It wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was very comfortable. Vegeta was a tough man, with an attitude at times, but he was very careful to. If someone had told her, how careful he was with her two months ago, and they were like this, she would have called them nuts. And here she was, experiencing just this.

His hands moved from her waist; down to the inside her sweat pants. His hand went under the elastic, and his fingers moved under the other elastic band that was her underwear. Her eyes went wide, and her back arched as she felt his cold finger tips fall between her lips. The jolt of the cold surprised her, but his fingers wasted no time in playing against her, rubbed and teasing her.

"Vegeta," she gasped. Her hips moved on their own, meeting his simple movements with every stroke. After a few more teasing, his fingers were inside her, moving and rubbing her, which caused her to buckle against him as little pulses of pleasure throbbed through her body. Her own hands moved. He was standing on his knees, which gave her the opportunity to pull at his own sweat pants, tugging them down, along with the grey brief's he wore. She found him already hard and excited. She wanted to take care of his manhood, and began to stroke his length at the same pace as he was on her own body. He made his own moan, and began to stroke her inside even harder. His quickened movement only made her shutter, and stroke him harder in return.

She cried out, and fell back on the bed, and because of this, she released him. Vegeta didn't care, and took the time to remove the rest of her clothing from the waist down. This included her socks and shoes. She was left only nude for a few moments, before he had her legs parted and was between her legs. She cried out when she felt his hot tongue against her. It was an entirely different feeling than his fingers. The hot wetness of his tongue matched that of the throbbing heat that was between her legs. So when he began to lick and tease her, she only felt herself become more excited, and the throbbing became an ache that was torturing her. She had never been touched down there by anyone like this. Yamcha had played with her clit for a bit, but then got right down to putting his cock inside her. Vegeta was taking the time to explore her, tease her, and frankly was doing everything in his power to bring her to orgasm.

"V-V-Vegeta," she stuttered as his mouth and tongue worked together on her. He was taking turns to suck and lick her, and it was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She wanted to reach for him and pleasure him too, but he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. And as much as she wanted to return the favour, she was feeling all too eager to receive as well; she also didn't want to leave this place. She was shivering, gasping, moaning and everything else that a woman did while being pleasured in an unimaginable way. The pleasure was becoming harder and harder to take, and the ache in her loins was unbearable, and then the ache was gone, and her entire body reached orgasm. Her back arched as far back as it was possible for her, and she groaned as she enjoyed the feeling that embraced her body. Vegeta continued to tease her down there throughout her orgasm, and only stopped after her body calmed back down.

He drew back, and looked up at her. She wanted him so badly, so when she had the chance to climb on him, she did. He was sitting on his ass, and she climbed up on him, and positioned herself. "Put it in now," she begged.

He moved his hand underneath her, taking his erect penis, and positioning it at her entrance. She moved a little, moving the tip inside her. She closed her eyes, and leaned against him, and then moved him further inside her once his hand was out of the way. She heard him grunt in her ear, and his hands moved to her hips, and helped guide her up and down the full length of his penis. Her arms were around him from his shoulders, and her head was rested half against him.

His hands changed positions. One hand moved to her lower back, and continued to guide her in her movements. The other moved up to her breasts, and felt and played with her perked nipple. Then his mouth moved to her neck, and teased her with his mouth. The sensations in her neck started to make her throb again, and her pace quickened. She moaned as she felt him inside her. She could feel the sensation of him rubbing against her, but like Yamcha, it just wasn't quite enough to get anywhere. She wasn't going to say a word though. Vegeta had already brought her to her climax, she was satisfied. It was his turn now.

Or she thought. Vegeta moved them both quickly, so they were in a spooning position now. She was surprised, but said nothing. He re-entered her and began to thrust, but it was what he did with his hand that really surprised her most. His arm was around her waist, and his fingers were working against her clitoris as he moved inside her. Her head rolled back, and she moaned hard. She was still sensitive from earlier, so even the little touches and rubs he was giving her down there, was sending waves over her.

She could hear him continue to moan in her ear, which on top of his fingers, and the little sensations that his manhood was giving her, was sending her into a tail spin. She was already feeling so close to the brink. "Vegeta...I'm so close," she told him.

"I'm close too," he grunted in her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

She realized now that they hadn't taken the time to use any form of birth control, which had her heart skip a beat in slight panic. "Pull out," she stated. "Not inside."

She was short of breath, but he had understood her words. He slowed the pace in his hips, but his fingers began to press harder and faster, which made her eyes go wide, and her moans turned to short gasps and cries. She grasped the bed sheets and squeezed them as she felt another wave of pure bliss roll over her. His fingers continued to pleasure her as she rode the wave, but then he stopped and pulled out of her. He then began to use his own hand on himself, and rub to help him reach his own peak. She was quick to move to his side, and take his shaft into her hands. He removed his hand as she began to stroke him hard. He let out a loud groan as his own hips buckled, and he reached his own climax. She continued to stroke him hard, much like he had for her. His seed spilt over himself and her hands as she pleasured him.

His dark eyes looked at her through the darkness of the room, and a hand came up to her face. There he leaned up and kissed her on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but Bulma still felt wanted by him. He only proved this, by grabbing a towel that was near his bed and cleaned between her legs, and then himself. So when Bulma laid on him afterwards, she felt confident that he still wanted her there. Then he yawned, and pulled his blanket over the two of them. Then she was sure. So all she could do was close her eyes, and wander off to sleep, but not before she heard Vegeta speak.

"Bulma, I'd like it if you came to my first match."

She smiled and nodded. "Dnd every other match afterwards."

**A/N: **Please share your thoughts. Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
